villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Victor Perkins
Victor Perkins, better known as his supervillain alias Vector, is the main antagonist of the 2010 animated film Despicable Me. He is the son of the president of the Bank of Evil, Mr. Perkins. He is voiced by Jason Segel. ''Despicable Me'' When Gru first encounters Vector at the Bank of Evil, he doesn't seem like the type of guy who'd be competent enough to steal an ice cream cone, let alone the Great Pyramid of Giza, as his boasts only irritate, and his latest invention - the Piranha Gun - falls flat. Even when the bank manager, Mr. Perkins, confirms it, he only reacts with disbelief. With the right tools, though, Vector proves to be a significant threat to his own plans to steal the moon. When Gru first steals the shrink ray, he steals it from him in turn, evades all his efforts to shoot him down, and to add insult to injury, uses the shrink ray to shrink Gru's aircraft, leaving him to putter home in defeat. Later, when he tries to infiltrate his fortress, he defeats him several times over, all with the push of a button. However, when he lets Margo, Edith, and Agnes to order cookies from them, he unwittingly inspires Gru to adopt the girls and use them to get the shrink ray back. When they deliver Vector's cookies, Nefario's cookie robots shut down his security, allowing Gru to steal it back from under his nose. Later, after learning from Mr. Perkins (revealed to be his father) that the shrink ray is gone, he tries to hitch a ride on Gru's rocket with his Squid Launcher, only to be thrown off when Gru electrifies its exterior. Undeterred, he sneaks into the girls' dance recital and abducts them, intending to ransom them for the moon. Gru turns over the moon, as promised, but Vector decides to keep the girls, and flees with them in his escape pod after Gru makes short work of his security. Unbeknownst to Vector, the moon begins returning to its normal size, and he soon loses control of the ship after a failed attempt to keep Margo from reaching Gru. As the moon rolls around, it hits the button for a backup propulsion system, launching the ship into space and leaving Vector stranded on the moon, presumably permenantly, as it returns to its normal place and size. Personality Vector is a very intelligent and competent supervillain. His skills at overthrowing Gru with his gadgets and pet shark are very marvelous, and he is also very comical unlike the usual villain in an animated film. He likes to make weapons that shoot out aquatic animals, and he hates it when his orange warm-up suit is mistakened for pajamas. Gallery Vector smiling evilly.png|Vector's evil grin Vector.jpg|Vector carrying his piranha gun. Vector- Despicable Me.jpg Category:Supervillains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil Genius Category:Living Villains Category:Rivals Category:Gadgeteers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Gunmen Category:Thief Category:Blackmailers Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Comedic Villains Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Trickster Category:Jerks Category:Humans Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Cowards Category:Delusional Category:Criminals Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Neutral Evil Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Bullies Category:Outright Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Insecure Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Egomaniacs Category:Mastermind Category:Trap Master Category:Gaolers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Laser-Users Category:Bigger Bads Category:Strategic Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil